


Lauren Cooper at McKinley High

by Brink182



Category: Catherine Tate Show, Glee
Genre: Copious Kirk Cameron/Growing Pains/Left Behind films references, Gen, utter crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brink182/pseuds/Brink182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a rude and obnoxious British teen transfers to McKinley High? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lauren Cooper at McKinley High

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have a good explanation for this other than my plot bunnies are seriously on crack. :P

** Lauren Cooper at McKinley High **

** By: Brink182 **

**Disclaimer:** Catherine Tate owns Lauren Cooper, and I don't own anything from _Glee._

 

** ChapterOne: ¿Estoy Bovvered? **

In Mr. Will Schuester's Spanish class, they were having an oral test.

"Hola, Lauren. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

The redhead stared blankly at him.

"I don't know. Arsk me in English,"she stated.

Will sighed. Lauren Cooper had been giving the entire school a headache since she had transferred from a comprehensive school in the UK a few months earlier.

"Lauren, it's a Spanish oral test,"he said.

"But I ain't a Spanish oral. I'm an English oral."

Will blinked.

"What?"

"I'm an English oral," repeated Lauren, " so if you want to arsk me a question; arsk me in English."

This was _not_ going well at all. Will tried the reasonable approach.

"Lauren, you have to try to make an effort."

But the girl was stubborn.

"No I don't."

"I'm sorry, Lauren, but if you don't attempt to speak in Spanish, I'm going to have to fail you for the test today and it will affect your overall grade," replied Will.

"Were you in _Growin' Pains_ , Sir?" asked Lauren.

"What?"

"Are you Kirk Cameron?"

"No, of course I'm not," answered Will.

"I think you look like Kirk Cameron, tho."

"I'm not Kirk Cameron."

"But you look like 'im, tho."

"I am _not_ Kirk Cameron!"

"You know the Rapture, right?"

"The what?"

"You know the Rapture, right? You know the Rapture?"

"Yeah...?"

"Were you _Left Be'ind_ , Sir? Do you pretend to be Kirk Cameron when you're at 'ome?"

"No."

"Does your wife call you Mike Seaver?"

"That's ridiculous."

"Well, stop doin' it, then."

Will had had enough.

"Lauren, this is your last chance. Say something in Spanish, or take a zero," he said.

Lauren made a 'tsk' sound.

"¿Estoy bovvered?" she asked.

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Estoy bovvered? Mira mi cara! Mira mi cara! No estoy bovvered!" said Lauren.

"Alright, Lauren, that's enough," said Will.

But Lauren was not finished.

"Face, bovvered, Spanish, face, Kirk Cameron, _Growin' Pains_ , Rapture, I ain't bovvered!"

Lauren gave her teacher a 'so there' face.

"Lauren, please go to the office now," Will calmly replied.

Lauren made another 'tsk' noise, gathered up her things, got out of her seat and headed towards the front of the room. When she was to Will, her cellphone rang. She answered it and then held it out towards her teacher.

"It's Kirk Cameron," she said, quietly, "'e wants 'is 'air back."

**Author's Note:**

> All Spanish was translated through Google translate


End file.
